


【郎堂/翔糖】听说你走肾不走心/上

by bhyexiu



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhyexiu/pseuds/bhyexiu





	【郎堂/翔糖】听说你走肾不走心/上

　　A翔xO糖，狗血带球，私设杜撰，三发完  
　　  
　　[上]  
　　  
　　杨晓翔这人，花心是出了名的。  
　　  
　　受害者要是组个局，估计咖啡馆都不够塞的。偏偏他就是有这本事，玩腻了甩人都甩得干净利落，甚至在受害者眼里，他那不叫花心，叫潇洒不羁，人也不叫渣男，叫多情浪子。  
　　  
　　自打这潇洒浪子来了咖啡馆，夸张了说，可就祸祸了方圆百里内所有叫得出名的漂亮姑娘，不过，虽然他连Alpha都敢觊觎还成功了几个，倒是从没对男Omega下过手。  
　　  
　　有次被八卦此事时，杨晓翔差点没把杯子摔了，激动道：“女孩那都是艺术品，男人有什么好的！硬邦邦臭烘烘！Omega也不行！”  
　　  
　　转天，有个年轻漂亮的大学生走进咖啡厅，人走到哪儿，他眼珠子就跟着转到哪儿，跟黏上了似的，直到大学生进屋面试，门啪地关上，还死死盯着门。  
　　  
　　栾书培一眼看穿他那点心思，调笑说：“杨大少爷转性了？那可是个男孩。”  
　　  
　　一下给杨晓翔说愣了，是嘿，怎么就盯着不放了，关键这是男的，第二性别什么还不定呢，万一人是个Alpha呢。  
　　  
　　正反思，等张雅珍被秦静捉到喝酒提着耳朵拎走了，杨晓翔心里那点小纠结立刻抛屁股后面，整了整工作服，推门就进，演得正经八百。  
　　  
　　栾书培在门外啧啧评价：“跟个人似的。”  
　　  
　　进屋面试，双方都稀里糊涂。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔就记住了这男孩大名唐堂，小名糖糖，别说，聊到兴起凑近时候，飘过来的那丁点信息素，真有点甜。  
　　  
　　还真是个Omega。  
　　  
　　还是奶糖味儿的。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔被甜得心猿意马，脑子里循环播放限制级画面，还要分心竖一竖自己的浪子人设，连编带讲侃侃而谈，把人忽悠得一愣一愣的，一双大眼睛不藏事儿，不多时就写满了对渣男的嫌弃，和一点点佩服。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔捕捉到了，骄傲地眯起小眼睛，想，这就为我着迷了，瞧我这人哪，魅力就是藏也藏不住。  
　　  
　　唐堂抱拳作揖：“我佩服您的脸皮。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　杨晓翔挽尊：“你一小孩能懂什么，我这叫享受自由，解放天性，不受性别的束缚。”  
　　  
　　唐堂好奇歪头：“但您不是就喜欢女孩儿吗？”  
　　  
　　好家伙！这是暗示啊！是试探我啊！  
　　  
　　杨晓翔一个激灵，连忙摆手：“那可不行！女孩都是人间瑰宝是艺术品，男人算什么，硬，硬邦邦……臭……反正就是不行！”  
　　  
　　看起来软绵绵，闻起来甜丝丝的唐堂点点头，往笔记本上添了几笔。  
　　  
　　拍了拍胸顺顺气，杨晓翔想：我一世直男英名，可不能栽在个小孩身上。  
　　  
　　——过了俩三个月。  
　　  
　　“真tm香！”  
　　  
　　杨晓翔骂了一声，快步上前把软成一滩的Omega从地上抱进怀里，强大的Alpha信息素以不可阻挡之势在整个小巷炸开，心怀不轨的Alpha抵抗不能，拖着伤腿一瘸一拐走了。  
　　  
　　好在离杨晓翔家近，没走多久就到了。  
　　  
　　甜香的奶糖味如有实体一般撩拨着杨晓翔，奶糖味的主人皱着眉头，眼角染着不自然的红。  
　　  
　　“就你这样居然把Alpha腿打断了，还挺烈。”AO的信息素交融，像几颗奶糖浸在咖啡里，杨晓翔掐了记大腿才勉强把钥匙塞进锁洞。  
　　  
　　倒是发情期没耽误唐堂思考，说话有条有理：“没断，就是踢了一脚，他自个儿跪地上把膝盖摔了。”  
　　  
　　“是吗。”杨晓翔把他放到床上，自己撑在人上方，慢慢凑近了，压抑许久的被动发情终于被勾了出来，浓厚的咖啡味席卷了两人的鼻腔。  
　　  
　　唐堂撅起嘴，拿水润朦胧的眼睛横他一眼：“太苦了。”  
　　  
　　“草。”  
　　  
　　杨晓翔给这一眼勾得下身发疼，啪地把床头灯一关，俯身啃糖。  
　　  
　　奶糖味儿的小白兔初经情事，被啃得嗯嗯啊啊乱叫，没一会儿就意识模糊，双腿本能地环上身上人的腰，又软又翘的屁股蹭了蹭顶着自己不放的滚烫硬物。  
　　  
　　“这可是你自找的。”杨晓翔红了眼，套上套子往里捅。  
　　  
　　摇屁股求操的唐堂却不高兴了，皱起眉头，哼哼唧唧要他出去。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔平日虽然浪，到底向来尊重床伴，气得半死也强忍着本能退了出来。  
　　  
　　唐堂软乎乎地撒娇：“不舒服，不要戴套。”  
　　  
　　得了，不标记不进生殖腔，怀不了。  
　　  
　　套子被甩到地上，杨晓翔伸手把人捞进怀里，掐着津了汗水的腰窝，自下往上，火热的硬物直接撞进了极深的地方，引得唐堂惊喘连连，身体在他怀里微微颤动，睫毛上不知挂的是汗水还是眼泪。  
　　  
　　硕大物件熟稔的反复进出，碾得温软的小穴水声不断，又羞又怕被甩下去，唐堂只能牢牢扒着杨晓翔的肩，随着撞击的频率起起伏伏，眼角泛红，月光下亮晶晶的眼睛半眯，露出又迷乱又纯真的表情。  
　　  
　　发了阵狠，杨晓翔才放慢速度，边抽插边把人放倒在床上，就着透过窗帘的月光用亲吻描摹身下人的五官。  
　　  
　　“翔哥。”  
　　  
　　低哑的嗓音又软又好听，深情地要命，杨晓翔不自禁去亲吻发出声音的嘴唇，获得对方生涩的回应。  
　　  
　　完了。  
　　  
　　栽了。  
　　  
　　奶糖和咖啡无比契合地交织交融，杨晓翔第一次在情欲里感知到温情。  
　　  
　　临时标记已经形成。  
　　  
　　唐堂体力不支，昏睡过去。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔从自己家落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　蹲在自家楼下胡思乱想一整宿，天都泛白了，才整理好情绪，一副漫不经心潇洒浪子样地回了家。  
　　  
　　杨晓翔纠结得要命，唐堂反而除了当天早上有点害羞和状况外就没什么其他反应，正随了杨晓翔缩头乌龟的心，小孩该吃吃该喝喝，该叫翔哥叫翔哥。  
　　  
　　直到一个半月后，唐堂冲进自家厕所吐了个昏天黑地。  
　　  
　　验孕棒上慢腾腾显出两条红杠。  
　　  
　　“完了。”  
　　

-tbc-


End file.
